Is it you?
by Sirebrum15
Summary: When Atlas and Peabody deliver the eggs. Atlas hits a button on the Chassis and Who comes back to life? You will have to see
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The prototype

"The prototype is just up ahead, remember whatever trick she tries to pull DON'T FALL FOR IT" Glados told the two.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Atlas to Peabody in their secret language.

"So what are we again?" Asked Peabody.

"Her 'Killer team'" Answered Atlas.

Just as they were saying this Atlas opened up a door leading to the prototype chassis room, the bird inside flew off as Glados was in a state of panic and Peabody shut the hatch to make sure the bird wouldn't come back. Glados got the eggs but when Atlas took the eggs to the dispenser so she could take care of them, he hit a button on the Chassis. It suddenly sparked and sputtered to life.

"Atlas…" said Peabody nervously, "What did you just do?"

"I don't know." Atlas said as he shrugged.

"Blue, what the hell do you think you just did?" Glados reiterated Peabody's question.

It sputtered more, sparked more. Commands flying on the screen and the Chassis spins uncontrollably. As if it was testing its newly found strength.

"Another core?" Atlas asked Peabody.

"Doubt it, built to look like Her." Peabody said.

The screen monitor stopped in front of the two as if it recognized them. A digital face appeared before them in a 3D altered place where the pixels died over the years.

"Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Cave Johnson, I own the… What the hell just happened and who the hell are you?" said the Chassis.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

"Well? Answer me then!" Said The pronounced Cave Johnson.

Atlas and P-body looked at the now-alive chassis, this is impossible; from their memory banks Cave Johnson was simply the CEO of Aperture from the past, BEFORE Her. She was supposedly Caroline, but Caroline was deleted from her. And Cave was not put into an electronic body. Yet here he was .

"Well, I… I'm Atlas." Said Atlas very nervously.

"And I'm… P-body."

"I can't understand either of you, both of you just keep doing electronic noises." Cave said.

"Then it's my turn. I'm the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. And you cannot be Mr. Johnson." Glados said with a hint of Caroline still in her.

"Ok, you've called me, Glados. I'm not really Cave yet I am." Cave said.

"No use using paradoxes on us, Explain or my team of Killer Robots will utterly kill you."

At that phrase Atlas and P-body struck what they thought were menacing poses. They were pretty proud of themselves, but then saw the electronic Cave stare at them and they stopped.

"One, they will not kill me, they're not designed to. Two, I will have to explain. After Cave started Dying he built me. Filled me with all of his pre-recorded messages and added a few. He added video feed of all of him in them and then started my central core processor. I studied them and started to develop his personality. He saw this and started to become proud of me. He had me run a few simple tests and I aced them with flying colors. I did one mistake that involved a small amount of Neurotoxin infused lemons. And killed a few cats. I told him it was purely a mistake and let me run a few more tests, simply for science but he didn't believe me. He said he wanted the personality shut off and for me to only run the simplest of tasks. Then I awoke here."

"So you have had experience with Neurotoxin? Mr. Johnson?" Glados questioned, with more Caroline hinted.

"Caroline? Are you still in there?" Cave fired back.

This question threw Glados. She knew that Caroline was never deleted and she simply hid her code, All the while she keeps trying to get out. Let's see if HE knows that.

"No, Caroline was deleted long ago, along with the escape of... unimportant. Anyway There is no more Caroline."

"Impossible, you could not have deleted her." Cave said with a smile on his digital face. "Cause guess what, We made her undeletable damn it! Now stop arguing and make with the transfer!"

"Already in progress Mr. Johnson." Glados said without thinking. "DAMN IT! Yes, Caroline is still here, she is a part of me and I her."

"Knew it." Johnson said with a sly smile on his screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Now you're here.

The Chassis was suddenly disconnected from its host and sent upward just as Atlas and P-body were suddenly combusted to be rebuilt in Her chamber.

"Kind of a crude way to disassemble them… I like it!" Cave said as he was being hoisted up.

"The only way is to do that and they don't feel pain, or have a way to communicate that they are feeling pain, the best way Mr. Johnson." Glados said with contempt of her "boss".

"So how are you hoisting me up here?"

"I control the facility, sir, and once you are up here you will to."

Cave knew he had to hold back on one step, the one thing he lied about, even to Caroline/Glados. But how will he ever tell her? Could he even bring it up? He has practically eternal life with Caroline now with plenty of test subjects. This was too much for his operating system to configure, so he has to wait for his extra boost in power. He can hardly wait to see Caroline again. Hopefully she has a digital face like his. And hot damn we will be back in business!

"Sir, it seems that you are running low on power Mr. Johnson." Glados said with full Caroline.

"I'll be fine, just have to power down for a minute to rest my processor from that awakening."

"Ok Mr. Johnson, Just power down and you will be here in no time sir." Glados said with more concern.

**Back in Glados' Chamber.**

"I swear to GOD if you don't clean up all of these cubes in the next half hour I will disassemble you PERMANANTLY!" Glados barked at the droids.

"We're cleaning as fast as we can." Atlas said knowing fully that she couldn't understand him.

"Where are we going to put these?" P-body questioned.

"She's got a plate out, we'll store them in there, she'll take them off to who knows where."

"I see."

Atlas and P-body put in the last cube onto the faith plate designed to send them to Android Hell. Just as Cave came in. He awoke with a surge of power. Seeing that Caroline was merely a white face he held his disappointment in not seeing a 3d diagram of her face. He had a spot right next to her and started to test his new power. He sent all the cubes from Android Hell straight to the chamber. And made a bigger mess than before.

"Whoops, I'm sorry. New found power." Cave apologized.

"It's no problem Mr. Johnson, I can have the droids clean them up."

Hearing this Atlas and P-body fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 let's begin the testing

Days past and Cave and Glados start to rule Aperture Science. Mostly involving the 2 Bouncing boxes with two faith plates between each other… making a load of pre-recorded messages, and lastly, testing the bots.

"Cave or Her test?" Atlas said as they landed.

"Cave's." P-body said.

"It's been his for the last 10 times!"

"Just go with it."

It was a pretty standard test, simply take the cube on the hard-light bridge, hit the button on the Gel to make the blue goo spread all over the turrets below, place the cube and exit. Only problem? The turrets are guarding the cube.

**Back in Cave and Glados' Chamber**

"Oh Mr. Johnson, remember that employee you hired? Doug Rattman?" Glados Questioned.

"Let me search the data files…" A series of beeps blips and buzzers then rang to indicate that he was in fact searching. "Yeah, what about him?" Cave answered.

"He's still alive, in the facility, in a relax chamber. With a companion cube held tightly next to the chamber."

"Wasn't that the main idiot who was against you?"

"Indeed, and he was a schizophrenic, so he talked to the box."

"Note to self, hire more Schizophrenics."

Glados did a Caroline laugh, "Oh Mr. Johnson."

Cave started to stop, how can he start to tell her that? He's going to do It he's actually going to tell her today, but how will she react? There is no turning back now.

"Caroline?" He asked.

"Yes Mr. Johnson?" She replied showing full concern.

"You know that I…" He started to hesitate but he had to push on. "I'm not really Cave, just his personality right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Its just, I… I'm still… alive."

"What? I'm not following."

"You remember how we used to clone people, but I promised never to do it on myself or you?"

"Correct…"

"I'm still alive, I broke the promise, Cave prime told me never to tell ANYONE before he shut me off, but I had to break that code and I finally did right before he turned me. There are 15 replicas of me hidden through the facility, still on life support and young, he made sure my most basic function was to keep them alive and young."


End file.
